


Когда зацветёт сакура

by Mahouyaka



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Magic, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahouyaka/pseuds/Mahouyaka
Summary: Принцесса призраков, бросившая вызов своей судьбе, отправится в путешествие навстречу загадкам прошлого. Девочка-призрак, отвергнувшая свою судьбу, отправится в путешествие навстречу ответам будущего. Переплетаясь, две истории сливаются в одну. И в конце, когда зацветёт благородное древо сакуры, они получат ответ на вопрос: так чья же эта история была на самом деле?
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 3





	Когда зацветёт сакура

— В этом мире так много всего, что я не совсем понимаю, но одно я знаю наверняка, — глядя на тлеющее в последних лучах заката небо, девочка, которую я не должна была знать, обратилась ко мне. — Мы всегда будем вместе.

Слова, сказанные с такой наивной честностью, дошли до меня, и я неуверенно кинула на неё взгляд. 

— Правда? С чего такая уверенность? 

Она не взглянула на меня в ответ, но вместо этого продолжила созерцать первые звёзды, бледно поблёскивавшие над нами. 

— Я не уверена. Просто знаю, что так будет. Это странно?

Я не смогла ответить и вместо этого покрепче обхватила колени, опустив взгляд на босые ноги. Этого диалога не было; его не должно было быть, но те чувства, что бились в моей груди, не могли соврать. «Совсем нет», — с этими мыслями я подняла голову, чтобы сказать ей об этом, но встретила лишь её кротко улыбающееся лицо, от чего ком застрял в горле. В тишине мы смотрели друг на друга, пока солнце бросало свои последние лучи, ярко зажигая в полусумраке наши силуэты.

Я не помнила её лица, не помнила её имени, не помнила себя и не помнила этот странный сон, но только эти её слова я не смогла забыть. В этом не было смысла, но они были настоящими. Как и те чувства, как и её мягкая улыбка. Звезда, всегда означавшая для меня цикл жизни и смерти, зашла, а затем девочка полушёпотом сказала:

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя одну. Это моё обещание тебе, Ююко.

В темноте пропало всё, спрятав под своей вуалью все наши откровения. Я не знала её, но она знала меня, и то обещание… Меня не покидало чувство, что я не должна была забывать его. Придёт рассвет, и я снова забуду, но пока я здесь, в царстве грёз, я помнила.

Касание её руки. Её трепетные слова. Что-то важное. Что-то ценное. Незаменимый человек и невыполненное обещание. Когда-нибудь мы обе вырастем и посмеёмся над глупостью наших юных дней, но тогда я пожелала, чтобы будущее никогда не наступило. Остаться навечно заложницами собственной наивности, крепко сжимая руки друг друга. Я желала этого. Желала ли? Обещание девочки было не для меня, но для меня из какого-то далёкого, более не существующего мира, и потому те мечты не принадлежали мне. 

Я – Ююко? Если это – я, тогда кто ты? Она не ответит, как и я не узнаю ответ, но он был мне не нужен. Ничего не ведая, ничего не понимая и ничего не осознавая, девочка по имени Ююко сказала:  
— Не важно сколько лет пройдёт, мы всегда будем вместе, ____. 

Имя важного человека. Имя ценного человека. Имя незаменимого человека, а также имя моей первой любви. Это было воспоминание, которого не должно существовать, но, даже если так, я хотела вспомнить. Даже если жизни по ту сторону смерти никогда не существовало, я хотела помнить. 

Солнце село, и небо усыпали звёзды, а в темноте осталась лишь я одна, так и не найдя желанный ответ. 

***

_Это была прекрасная ночь.  
Луна и звёзды озаряли багровую землю своим светом.  
Это была изящная ночь.  
Розовые лепестки кружились в изумительном танце.  
Это была холодная ночь.  
Сильные порывы ветра гнули нежные ветви вишнёвого дерева.  
Это была алая ночь.  
Некогда прекрасная сакура окрасилась в кровавый цвет.  
Это была ночь, воспоминания о которой были утеряны мною навсегда._

В своих снах я видела комнату: тёмную, безжизненную, ничем не пахнущую. В ней не было дверей, через которые я бы смогла выйти, но в то же время не было дверей, через которые можно было бы войти. Хоть и не было никакого способа попасть внутрь, почему-то каждую ночь я открывала глаза, уже стоя на одном и том же месте, видя один и тот же затягивающий пейзаж из дымчатой тьмы. Засыпая в своей комнате, через мгновение я оказывалась в этой – в продолжении другой из реального мира. Отнюдь, они не были одинаковы, но меня не покидало чувство, что обе они были связаны, словно должны были напомнить мне о чём-то. Одна существовала при свете дня, другая же была окутана удушающей тьмой, но в действительности не такие уж они были и разные, разве нет? То, что мы любимым называть домом – самым безопасным местом в мире – может оказаться не больше, чем обычной темницей. 

То были мысли, о которых я обычно никогда не думала, но теснота тех четырёх стен заполняла голову всевозможными думами, на утро обычно растворявшимися в смутном омуте памяти. Я видела много разных сцен в голове, напоминавших вспышки света, как от резкого выстрела в ночи: непонятные картинки, неразборчивые слова, перемазанные лица. Ни наш разум, ни наше сердце не способны хранить воспоминания о вещах, о которых доселе никогда не слышали и которые никогда не видели, но я, вопреки здравому смыслу, наблюдала историю, написанную рукой неизвестной мне персоны. Она не принадлежала мне, но я видела её. Нет, мне позволили увидеть её. И эти осколки памяти, и эта комната – не больше, чем подарок чьей-то доброй воли для меня, и его отправитель – девочка, всегда сопровождавшая меня в мире снов. 

Всё всегда повторялось, строго придерживаясь написанного сценария: в пустой комнате в один момент вдруг появляется девочка в белом изорванном платье без рукавов. Это происходит мгновенно. Стоит мне только моргнуть, как уже виден её блеклый силуэт, в который вгрызается темнота вокруг. Девочка без имени; девочка без прошлого; девочка, у которой никогда не будет будущего. Неподвижно она стояла в центре тесной комнатушки, отрешённо вглядываясь в потолок, казавшийся бесконечно далёким. 

Она не ответит мне, если я обращусь к ней, да и мой рот не мог издать никаких звуков помимо невнятного блеяния, как будто страх сковал горло. Вдвоём мы существовали в пределах той комнаты, где всё моё внимание было посвящено ей одной, но та в ответ ни разу не взглянула на меня. Ну а как иначе, ведь девочка, представшая передо мной, чья кожа была белее первого снега, а глаза на цвет красные, словно спелые плоды вишни, ничем не отличалась от меня. На лицо не больше пятнадцати, но в остальном – вылитая копия, сошедшая с зеркала из прошлого. Она была мной, или это я была ею? Ответ не должен был иметь значения, ведь тогда мы вместе видели один и тот же сон, делили один разум, и, наверное, вместе жаждали чего-то. 

Я была в курсе следующей части той ужасной постановки, ведь импровизация была под строгим запретом. Актёры были обязаны придерживаться каждой строке, и потому комнату окрасило алым. Потолок, который до этого, казалось, не имел конца и края, залился ярко-красным свечением, и девочку обволокло багряным безумием. Всё это время она глядела не в пустоту, но смотрела в душу самой комнаты. Огромный глаз раскрылся над нами, окутывая своим взором каждый угол маленькой комнаты. Он видел всё, но одновременно с этим смотрел только на неё. Девочка не выглядела удивлённой или напуганной, ведь она давно привыкла, прекрасно понимала, что ждёт её в конце. Этот сон – неописуемый кошмар – она видела намного больше раз чем я, но, как бы безынтересно или скучно ей ни было, комната не терпела неповиновения. 

Глаз моргнул, упала тьма, в которой снова и снова разносился неприятный мокрый звук, как будто кисть грубо окунали в чернильницу туда и обратно, ёрзая ею по всей поверхности, разбрасывая чёрные капли по только что протёртому столу. Когда глаз снова открылся, то я смогла разглядеть источник шума. То был далеко не первый раз, но снова внутри всё съёжилось от одного только вида, словно лишили возможности дышать, ведь той самой раздражающей чернильницей – была девочка с моим лицом, а кисточкой – измазанный красной кровью нож.

Он входил в её живот резво и точно, пронзая тонкую плоть с такой лёгкостью, что кончик лезвия в ту же секунду упирался в деревянный пол с оглушительным стуком, и каждый раз, когда оно выходило из ребёнка, несколько алых капель обязательно въедалось в её белое платье. Обидчик, больше похожий на объёмную тень человека, сжимал рукоять и продолжал терзать тело девочки, нависнув над ней, словно ненасытный падальщик в ожидании её последнего вздоха. Он уставился на неё, но та пустыми глазами смотрела сквозь него, не отводя взгляда от надзирателя. «Стук-всплеск, стук-всплеск, стук-всплеск» – как часы два звука повторяли друг друга с одинаковыми интервалами, а я была обязана наблюдать, не в состоянии показать на лице хотя бы толику сожаления. Неизвестный вонзил нож один последний раз, застыл на месте, а затем резко повернулся ко мне, явив широкий оскал из острых зубов и изогнутый прищур ядовито-жёлтых глаз. То было не лицом человека, но мордой жестокого демона – ёкая из детских страшилок. Прошло ещё мгновение, и глаз над нами моргнул во второй раз. 

Когда же в комнате снова загорелось красным, в ней тут же прибавилось на одного человека. Уже не один, но двое безликих фантомов, сидя друг напротив друга, продолжали глумиться над телом с моим лицом. Своими действиями они не оскорбляли мёртвых, но унижали живых: ещё осталась в девочке сила, чтобы сделать новый вдох, пускай даже самый немощный. Ножи впивались в её внутренности несинхронно, создавая чавкающий ритм двух лезвий. Тени с человеческими ртами презренно ухмылялись, и вряд ли они творили это из определённой злобы или ненависти. Вряд ли у них вообще была причина, но это не умаляло реальности картины передо мной. Бессмысленная, кровожадная и в своей дикости чудовищная сцена, но виноваты в ней были люди. Больше никто не может понести на себе вес греха кроме людей, потому что только мы были созданы с возможностью грешить. Поэтому существа, облитые невинной кровью, продолжили делать именно это, как было уготовлено им с рождения. Глаз на потолке моргнул в третий раз, и вот их было уже трое, стучавших вразнобой сверкающими орудиями убийства. Тьма упала снова, а затем их стало четверо. Без остановки свет в комнате мигал, и, подобно полупрозрачным картинкам, грехи увеличивались в числе. Наслаивались и накапливались внутри комнаты, проводя страшнейший из всех судов над ребёнком, у которого даже не было сил возразить, как и у меня не было возможности всё остановить.  
Как черви, они облепили изуродованное тело ребёнка, допивая из него последние соки. Десять тварей кромсали каждую частичку девочки, не трогая одну только голову, чтобы ей было хорошо видно, на что на самом деле похоже её тело, лишённое человеческого облика. Вскрытая, словно пойманная для банкета дичь, она лежала с лицом полным мерзкого спокойствия. Для неё происходящее не было в первый раз, как и не станет в последний, и боль тоже не денется, навсегда впитавшись в её белую кожу толстым слоем рваного алого мяса. Клочки её тела разлетались, и ножи более не сверкали во мраке комнаты, полностью заляпанные человеческой кровью. Они не остановятся, не насытятся, пока внутри неё не останется ничего, кроме громко бьющегося сердца. Её внутренности размельчат, раскидают, сожрут ненасытными орудиями для убийств, а кости раздробят, ведь, наверное, именно этого заслуживают некоторые люди. Заслуживала ли она? Я не знала, и, может, не вмешивалась как раз по этой причине, ведь не ощущала в себе права прервать суд над кем-то. Я заворожённо смотрела, временами забывая, что судили именно меня.

Почему людям суждено грешить? Почему людям суждено нести кару? Я ничего не знала, равно как и не понимала. В голове одно – сплошная пустота, неспособная вместить в себя жестокую сцену перед моими глазами. Я – ничто, и тогда тот мир был моим всем. Он наполнял полую изнутри меня до краёв, показывая людскую реальность во всей её богомерзкой красоте. Он уместил природу и судьбу человеческой жизни: так лаконично, так печально. Всё ради того, чтобы внутри меня зародилось одно-единственное желание – моё предназначение внутри крохотной комнаты, изуродованной грехом.

Когда внутри ребёнка уже не осталось крови, когда уже нечего было размельчать до однородной кровавой массы, я потихоньку вспоминала, что должно пойти следом. Глаз закрылся, эгоистично игнорируя финал преступления, когда судьи в последний раз вознесут свои испачканные жезлы. Одна только я удостоилась чести лицезреть её – мои – последние мгновения, а также мне был дарован шанс всё остановить. Моё тело сковало цепями бессилия, а перед глазами тёмная муть из красно-чёрных цветов. «Ещё не поздно…» — в голове звенела мысль, но на самом деле не мы решаем, каким будет конец. Въевшиеся в комнату пятна крови вспыхнули белым пламенем, а разбросанные внутренности заискрились чёрным: в мире без занавеса представление должно было закончится прощальным костром.

Двухцветные языки пламени охватили комнату, спиралью закручиваясь вокруг девочки в центре. Они не обжигали, но, наоборот, притупляли в теле остатки ненужных чувств. Огненные змеи хотели слиться внутри ребёнка в единое целое, подобно правде и лжи, добру и злу, ненависти и любви, чтобы никто уже никто не смог отличить одно от другого. И как только её сердце впитает всё до последней дымки, демоны вонзят свои ножи в него, оборвав наш с ней кошмар. Это всего лишь один из возможных сценариев, который повторялся из раза в раз без каких-либо изменений уже много ночей. Другие были не лучше, а какие-то и вовсе – чья-то жестокая, извращённая рукопись для пыток. Но все они заканчивались одинаково: с последним стуком девичьего сердца.

Как котёл, тело ребёнка бурлило, пока содержимое переполнялось раскалёнными чувствами. Ножи держали наготове, ведь тени давно сгорали от нетерпения поставить точку. Всё замерло, затихло, словно в ожидании чего-то ещё. Скорее, кого-то ещё. В очередной раз обвиняемой давали последний шанс оправдать себя – иными словами ничто не закончится, пока я этого не захочу. Разве есть смысл мне хотеть чего-то сверх этого? Не этого ли я хотела каждую ночь, оказываясь взаперти этого тёмного Ада? Поэтому ничего не менялось, поэтому всё всегда повторялось. Потому что в глубине души я хотела, чтобы всё так и оставалось. Сердце по ту сторону мира кошмаров желало свободы, но что желала я нынешняя, запертая в клетке собственных иллюзий? То, что показывал мне мир, было наказанием или знаком? Цепи, сковавшие меня, – просто страх, что на утро я забуду о цели, с которой вновь и вновь оказываюсь в этом Аду. Каждый раз я так близко приближаюсь к ответу, но всё заканчивается в чёрно-белой вспышке вместе со взмахами ножей. Ни последнего вопля, никакого оплакивания – просто неисполненные желания. Пытали не моё тело, но судили как раз именно меня. Никто не смотрел: все просто ждали, но я чувствовала, как стены, словно воспалённые нарывы, облепили сотни пар чёрных глаз, а их зрачки, слившиеся в мутном месиве, были нацелены на меня. Я подняла голову – алое око печально оглядывало мою беспомощность. В нём – события чьих-то далёких дней мелькали, отражаясь друг в друге. Чьи-то улыбки, чьи-то слёзы, чьи-то кровавые следы – цветущая в ночи сакура цвета чернил. Резкий глоток воздуха застрял в груди, подарив непонятную лёгкость, а разум обернулся белоснежным листом бумаги. Моё желание – _____.

Комната проглотила мои слова и мысли, оставив в пустоте звенящую тишину. Тени людей обернулись стаей чёрных ворон, разлетевшихся по закоулкам комнаты и там же растворившихся. Комната вернулась к первородному состоянию, в котором ничего не было, кроме меня одной, разве что только в воздухе продолжали витать зигзагами чёрные перья. Я оглянулась – стены пусты, и на потолке ничего не было. Сон не кончился, но ничего не продолжилось. Такого никогда не было, поэтому я могла только ждать, пока перед глазами мельтешили чёрные дуги, незаметно тающие на чистому полу. Ни следа не осталось от жестокой бойни, а от девочки след простыл. Может, время откатилось назад? Что бы ни происходило, то был результат моего безмолвного желания. Комната услышала, _она_ услышала и приняла его. Девочка всегда ждала этого, погрязнув здесь, в этой комнате, в постыдном грехе. Мы ждали этого. В комнате загорелся яркий свет розового цвета – мерцающая, словно витражное стёклышко, бабочка.

Эфемерная, похожая на мимолётный сон в летний день, она парила во тьме комнаты, предвещая напоследок то ли надежду, то ли сладостное отчаяние. Я знала эту бабочку – не могла не знать. Полупрозрачное насекомое оставляло в своём полёте дорожку тёплых искр, напоминая звездопад глубокой ночью. Немного после появилась ещё одна – уже голубая. Как цветы они распускались в чёрным саду, образуя ослепительное поле из красок. Красные, зелёные, жёлтые, белые – бабочки заполонили комнату, осветив все её уголки. Когда появилась последняя, всем роем они устремились ко мне плотной стеной. Они окружили меня, завертелись в едином хороводе, заливая меня пыльцой из света. Да, подобно тому, как насекомые опыляют цветы. Всё отличилось, всё было другим, и то ли из-за страха, а может и предвкушения, но слёзы потекли из глаз от величия и красоты многоцветного вихря чьих-то воспоминаний и чувств. Бабочки уплотнились, сливаясь в сияющую белую ткань, и плавно остановились передо мной. 

Я смотрела на поток света, казавшийся мне тогда космическим водопадом из звёзд, и могла отчётливо видеть в его поверхности своё лицо. Это была я, но в то же время другая. Девочка, прошедшая через все муки Ада, вновь явилась передо мной, безынтересно смотря мне в глаза. Я моргнула – моргнула и она, я вдохнула – её грудь также наполнилась воздухом. Вскоре до меня дошло, что никакие сценарии больше не властны над нами, и неосознанно я протянула к белой поверхности руку. Ребёнок повторил за мной, и мы ощутили, как наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Они были холодными. Как у мертвеца. 

Я сделала шаг назад, но продолжила ощущать холод её рук, ведь девочка сделала шаг вперёд, а кончики её пальцев выглянули из белого зеркала. Мои ноги продолжили пятиться назад, пока она продолжала наступать. Я вытягивала её из света обратно в тёмный мир комнаты – обратно к себе. Продолжая ощущать касания друг друга, мы двигались всё ближе к стене, пока я спиной не ощутила тупик. Передо мной стояла девочка с глазами, налитыми кровью, и волосами цвета цветущий вишни – моя точная копия. Однако, её детский интерес в лице намекал на то, что больше она не повторяла за мной. Зеркало осталось позади, и теперь мы были вольны делать, что захотим. Так чья же на самом деле эта комната была? Девочка мягко улыбнулась и опустила руку, оборвав нашу связь. Она приняла его – моё желание. 

Девочка возложила руки себе на грудь, пальцами касаясь её центра, а затем резко, без лишних раздумий, вцепилась ногтями в кожу. Кровь тонкими струйками потекла по её обнажённому телу. Я застыла в изумлении, даже не пытаясь остановить её от безрассудного поступка, ведь больше всех хотела узнать, что же будет в переписанном финале истории. Пальцы, словно ржавые гвозди, впивались всё глубже в её грудь, сверля глубокие, рваные отверстия. Казалось, что девочка искала что-то глубоко внутри себя, но я ошибалась: она пыталась зацепиться. Молча, даже глазом не повела, она уцепилась за единственную прочную поверхность в своё теле. Раздался мерзкий треск вместе с тем, как девочка изо всех сил напрягла руки и потянула их на себя. Уже не струйки, но красные потоки снова вернули ей демонический вид, заливая пол под нашими ногами. Стопами я ощущала липкую кровь, и в нос въелся странный запах мёртвого тела. Всё рвалось, трещало, хрустело и растекалось, и алые капли брызгами орошали мою одежду. Ребёнок, всё с той же нежной улыбкой, раздвигал свои рёбра, разрывая ими тонкую плоть. Внутри – пустота, непроглядная тьма, в которой если и было сердце, то давно остановившее свой ход. Девочка сначала заглянула в себя, а затем посмотрела на меня, словно спрашивая одобрения – своего рода похвалы. Не дождавшись её, она приблизилась ко мне, и я ощутила, как твёрдые кости упираются мне в живот. 

Она прижала голову к моей груди, как ребёнок, прижимающийся к матери. Я не дышала, пока девочка вдыхала аромат моего тела, крепко сжимая руки вокруг моей талии. Как долго она ждала этого момента? Как долго мечтала, что эта ночь наступит? Моё кимоно впитало столько крови – или то были слёзы? Оказавшись в её хватке, я больше не смогу убегать от себя, поэтому нам оставалось только одно – вернуться к началу. Кончики её ребер вонзились в мой живот, словно двенадцать пар притупленных копий. Медленно, но с предельной осторожностью, они входили глубже, и всем своим телом я ощущала, как меня наполняли всем тем, чего мне не хватало. В этом мире я была пуста, а она – источник всех грехов, всех чувств и воспоминаний. Она хотела показать мне, хотела научить, и поэтому ждала, когда я решусь. Голосом, который ничем не отличался от моего, она повторила его – наше желание.

_«Пришло время вернуться, Ююко»._

Как две льдинки, мы таяли, сливаясь в одну. Наше тела раскалялись, плавились, рассыпались, соединялись, становясь одним целым. Она была мной, а я была ею. Мы были Ююко. 

Словно дитя, девочка вернулась обратно в чрево, где зародилась. Ко мне вернулась часть меня, которая давно мне не принадлежит; которая не должна была мне принадлежать; которой никогда не существовало. История, написанная кем-то другим, но всегда принадлежавшая мне. Я не хотела забывать. Молилась всем сердцем, что не забуду. Хотела остаться, чтобы никогда не потерять это чувство полноценности. Скоро всё закончится, скоро всё исчезнет. Скоро Ююко забудет, кто она есть. Словно в божественном осознании, полной грудью я вдохнула, а глаза залились слезами. Белый поток света перед глазами окрасился чёрным, комната треснула, и тёмный мир разлетелся вдребезги. Оставшись без земли под ногами, я устремилась вниз – на самое дно, в ту часть меня, куда всегда была закрыта дорога.

Моё тело падало в густом пространстве из тьмы, окружённое сотней сияющих осколков. То было бессчётное множество историй о чём-то и о ком-то. В них отражались лица людей, эхом отзывались чьи-то слова. Я растворялась во тьме, превращаясь в хрупкий бутон цветка сакуры. Лепестком за лепестком моё тело осыпалось, а в голове столько вопросов. Для ответов было ещё слишком рано, но я верила, что однажды девочка укажет мне путь. Наконец, я смогла принять подарок.

Осколки гасли один за другим, пока я опускалась всё глубже. Надо мной остались только блеклые слёзы, которые были не в состоянии угнаться за мной. Они тоже исчезнут, и скоро ничего не останется. В своих снах я всегда видела комнату, но впервые я узнала, что за её пределами. Мир изменился, а это значило, что вместе с ним и изменится история. На утро Ююко не вспомнит, но в последние мгновения тёмного царства я понимала: что-то непременно начнётся. 

Перед глазами всё погасло, а затем никого не стало. Погиб ли тот мир вместе со мной, или он продолжил существовать сам по себе, наполненный безотрадной чёрной пустотой? Для меня ответ на этот вопрос навсегда останется очередной тайной, но в одном я была уверена: девочка никуда не пропала. Где-то там – во тьме, сотканной из ничего, она продолжит ждать, чтобы показать мне то, чего я всегда желала. Правду об этой комнате, правду об этом мире и правду о принцессе призраков, запечатанную тысячу лет назад. 

Однажды этот день настанет, и тогда я смогу понять, чья на самом деле была это история.


End file.
